


Immolate

by kuroneko1815



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko1815/pseuds/kuroneko1815
Summary: My take on what could happen at the season 4 finale of the Librarians. Eve is dying and her friends are still in danger, there's no magical fix me up available this time around either because the Library is untethered so she sends out a telepathic plea to her parents for help to take care of the immortal nuisance who destroyed her team. Rose and the Doctor arrive (after Nicole and her henchmen have been subdued) and neither are happy at what they find but Rose deals with the little psychopath. (Mostly though it's just a lot of Flynn feeling guilty).





	Immolate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either fandoms no matter how much I love it. Also don't really know how well this'll go but it's been inside my head since last week and I decided to write it past midnight so I'm pretty sure I don't know half the stuff that I wrote in here so please be gentle. And there's a small cameo for Jack, Jenny, River, and the Ponds.

Convincing Flynn that the library was real, that Eve Baird was the woman he loved and not Nicole, it seemed, was the hardest part of the mission. Flynn was still skeptical but he seemed willing to listen at least. There’d been something in the way he said it, the way he looked when Cassandra had said Eve’s name a cross of regret-longing-shame-love clouded by confusion as if he was trying to place Eve. Still, he went along with it and helped them as they stormed their way into her holding cell.

Nicole came in after; or rather she was waiting for them right inside what should have been the Annex. Jake could see that Colonel Baird had reached her boiling point as she stood straight and glared at the woman who was the cause for all of this mess. Eve who had hugged them all (except Flynn because he was still confused but she’d smiled at him and that seemed enough), had her lips pursed and her fists clenched tightly.

The fight was in the five-hundred-year-old guardian’s favor though Eve gave as good as she got. There were times when they were evenly matched but none of the _former_ librarians were really paying that much attention because they’d been busy with some more of Nicole’s men. Of the four of them, they were still hesitant about trusting the library and while they’d seen the effects of a library untethered, the loss of Jenkins was still too raw. So they fought and subdued their attackers using their strengths even if they didn’t have any artifacts on hand. It wasn’t until Nicole’s henchmen were more or less down did things take a turn for the worse. Before they knew what was happening Flynn had stumbled to the side after being roughly shoved away by Eve and the loud **_bang_** of the gun left them ringing and everyone turned to the two guardians in shock as Even held her chest before collapsing.

Jake and Ezekiel rushed towards the immortal guardian in a fury while Cassandra’s mind worked in overtime and before anyone knew it she was replicating the force-ratios she’d used on Lamia during the whole Apple of Discord debacle. They couldn’t kill her but they’d handcuffed her to the walls and left her men in heaps on the side. Flynn held Eve as he tried to stem the blood and no one failed to notice that the wound was exactly where Dulaque had hit her all those years ago.

“Huh! I do die in every reality.” Eve said echoing her words from the Loom debacle.

“No, no you’re not. Come on, you’ll be fine, Eve.” Flynn said desperately.

“No fighting fate, Flynn Carsen, you can only delay it.” Eve told him pointedly.

“I don’t believe in fate.” Flynn told her as Eve smiled sadly.

“Hmm… but I do. Fixed points in time, some things still have to happen. By choosing to join the Library, to come here, I sealed my fate. I’m fated to die saving the life of the Librarian that I was originally hired to protect.” She said as Cassandra sobbed to the side.

“I’m not a Librarian anymore.” Flynn pointed out shakily while Jake rushed back with towels and medical supplies. It didn’t matter to Eve, without a magical fix-me-up she’d die. She’d chosen this, chosen to leave the immortality and semi-immortality of her family, chosen to be a mortal, chosen to use a modified chameleon arch to be a _human_ rather than spend the millennia’s wandering around different Universes and dimensions with the rest of her kin.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re my librarian. All of you are. I still believe in the four of you and… and in the Library… and in Jenkins.” She said, her voice raspy as she felt a chill start on her.

“And what use is your belief now that you’re dying, little Guardian? I’ve won. You’re dying, I’ve broken Flynn’s spirit, and the beliefs of your little Junior Librarians and the Library is lost to you. I may spend the rest of eternity locked up but you’ve all lost.” Nicole taunted them.

“You would think that wouldn’t you?” Eve said as she closed her eyes. _‘What is remembered can be brought back but your belief in it, your faith in it… it has to be unwavering Eve. And sometimes… if it’s too big… it takes something from you, depending on what it is you’re trying to bring back, the toll it takes is different.’_ Her mother’s voice echoed in her mind, words from so long ago. _“I will my blood and my belief as my sacrifice. Return the Library and use my morality as your guide.”_ She prayed silently as she closed her eyes.

“No… no… no! Eve come on, hey look at me! Stay with me!” Flynn said frantically as Stone worked on her and Ezekiel sat holding Cassandra in his arms as she stared silently.

“I’m still here.” Eve said as she opened her eyes with a small smile. “And I’m still mad at you for quitting, for leaving without saying goodbye.” She said.

“I’m sorry, stay with me and I promise, no more disappearing acts.” Flynn begged.

“My mom called and she was put off when I told her that we’d broken up, she and dad finally decided to meet you.” Eve said with pained breaths.

“Get better and we can meet them anywhere.” Flynn promised.

“You’ll be meeting them soon.” Eve said with a smile as she willed the Library to take her sacrifice. _‘Please, please, please.’_ She thought silently. “Mom… mum, dad…” She said whimpering as Jake worked on her.

“Oh-ho. How the mighty have fallen. The great Eve Baird calling for her mommy and daddy.” Nicole cackled and mockingly cooed.

“Eternity alone or with the wrong person is a curse, Nicole. Why do you think I went after you. I pitied you. But eternity with the right person is an adventure that never stops, whether that person is a friend or a lover. My parents are the prime examples of that. I walked away from both near immortality and true immortality once, I was only willing to tether for the greater good.” Eve deadpanned as everyone stared at her wide-eyed, it was taking her longer to die but she could feel herself fading and with it the lights began to flicker and the room they’d been standing in began to return to its state as the Annex and Jenkins appeared standing shocked by his work table.

“How are you doing this? This is impossible!” Nicole shrieked.

“I won, Nicole. My blood as a sacrifice to restore their home and man’s desire to learn; to restore the man that had been its faithful caretaker.” Eve said laboriously but there was a vicious smile on her face. “I’m dying but you’ll wish you were dead when my parents get here. There’s a reason they’re known as the Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf out in the stars.” Just as she’d finished that sentence a wheezing groan began as wind whipped around and a blue box appeared at the side of the room. While everyone was too busy staring at the box in shocked silence, Flynn stared at Eve as her eyes began to glow. He had her in his arms and suddenly he saw all of what could be, _a baby in his arms as Eve lay on a hospital bed, tired but glowing with happiness. Children running around the library and calling him daddy. Birthdays and weddings and the sense of belonging, a life lived and experienced to the fullest with Eve by his side._

Eve smiled sadly and shook her head. “What was once possible." she whispered as she struggled to stay awake, her eyes flicked to the box just as the door opened and a woman who seemed to be in her twenties stepped out, her eyes scanning worriedly, behind her a bevy of people came out, a red haired girl dressed in black, a Roman centurion, a girl with curly blonde hair stood beside the centurion holding a gun, a blonde girl in fatigues, a man dressed as if he’d stepped out of World War II, and at their back was a man in his late twenties with floppy hair and dressed in a tweed jacket and a bow tie, his expression was dark and forbidding, easily the most terrifying thing Flynn had seen.

“The Oncoming Storm, the Doctor, armies flee at the mere mention of his name.” Eve whispered. “And his mate, the Bad Wolf, the Heart of Time and the leader of the Warriors of Hope… my mom and dad.”

“Eve!” The blonde woman said worriedly.

“Hello, mummy.” She whispered with a smile before everything went dark.

Flynn’s heart stopped the moment Eve went limp in his arms.

“Captain, secure the men.” The man in tweed said darkly as he turned his attention to Nicole.

“Sure thing, Doctor.” And with that the man from World War II stepped forward and called for the Centurion – Rory to step forward.

“Lady Nimueh, Merlin…” Jenkins began as Eve’s parents turned matching glares towards Nicole.

“Not now, Gallahad. Our daughter has just died and I’m going to show them why it is that people feared me enough to name me the destroyer of worlds.” The Doctor hissed.

“No.” ‘Nimueh’ said stopping him, her voice sounded as if it’d been overlaid with other voices. “She’s mine.” She had said to her husband, the Doctor stared at his wife for a moment and he nodded. “Bring her in to the Tardis, it’s time we took our baby home.” She said.

The Doctor turned to Flynn and went for Eve and Flynn held her tighter, so much time wasted. “Say your goodbye’s to her.” The Doctor said equal parts devastation and compassion but it seemed to Flynn and the others that he wasn’t going to budge on the issue so Flynn kissed Eve one last time and allowed the others to say their goodbyes before handing the woman he loved to the man who claimed to be her father. Guilt tore him apart and his shame took over as he watched the man take her pale body away from him.

The centurion, the red head, and the two blonde girls followed them in with their heads bowed solemnly and Flynn forced himself to turn to Nicole, the woman he’d once loved, the one who had caused him to doubt and lose faith and who had killed the woman he loved. She stood terrified as Eve’s mother approached her slowly. Nimueh was glowing golden and her hair whipped about to non-existent winds.

“You hurt my baby girl, you killed her.” Nimueh growled.

“Who… who are you?” Nicole asked, voice wavering in fear.

“I am the Bad Wolf, the heart of time and I am unforgiving to those who hurt my family.” She said before she raised her hand and gestured at Nicole who screamed as she looked at herself. “I take every atom of your existence, and I scatter them.” Bad Wolf said as Nicole began to dissolve into dust. She stared at the pile for a moment before she turned around and headed to the box once more.

“Will you be forcing her to revert if possible? Disregarding your daughter’s wishes?” Jenkins asked.

“Maybe. It wouldn’t really matter though, Eve Baird would still be dead. Tell them what you wish.” She said as she stepped inside after the rest of her companions had gone inside the small box that seemed bigger on the inside. “And despite everything, it was still nice to see you, Gallahad, my friend.” She said and with that the doors to the blue box closed and the wheezing groan and the wind picked up once more and the box faded from view.

They all sat there on the floor, stunned and devastated. Nicole’s men startled into consciousness and seemed confused about where they were, Jenkins set the mercenaries through the magical door to a police station immediately as he buried his grief and looked at the four _former_ librarians. Eve’s sacrifice had bought them time but the Library still needed a tether but a tether from a guardian would no longer be necessary. The library would use Eve’s belief and morals to guide it but the library still needed an anchor.

He gathered the four near catatonic librarians and led them to a spare room and gathered clothes for them while the water boiled and he prepared tea for them. They were unaccustomed to these losses but he wasn’t. He’d long known who Eve was, had helped her when she’d first moved to this dimension, lacking the immortality of her mother or her uncle and without her father’s near immortality achieved through thirteen lives (and bodies) that was characteristic in all of her siblings. She’s been entrusted to him by Merlin and Nimueh.

She’d looked the age of a fresh college graduate but he knew that she was centuries or perhaps even millennia old by then but she had such a fire for her beliefs. When he got back to the spare room he found that the librarians had pushed the beds together and all four of them were curled around each other, awake but silent in their shared grief so he sat beside them for the whole night.

* * *

 

When morning came they were silent and solemn, none made a move to leave the annex and Jenkins didn’t voice that they no longer had a right to even be in it anymore. Flynn sat on his and Eve’s shared desk and dropped his face into his hands as he cried. They passed the next two weeks much the same way but Jenkins stared at them. If none committed to or returned to being Librarians then the Library would hire someone else.

“I should have tethered with her then none of this would have happened. She’d be here and immortal if I hadn’t run.” Flynn said despondently, a month later, he was the only one who’d yet to leave the Annex.

“You? Anyone of us could have done it. All we had to do was commit.” Cassandra said regretfully and Jenkins watched as the four _former_ librarians kept taking the blame.

“I hate to break this up but while Colonel Baird’s sacrifice restored the Library and gave it its morals, there is still no anchor between the library and humanity itself.” Jenkins began. “And as of right now, there are no librarians inside the library.”

He watched them frown in confusion. “What are you talking about Jenkins? There are four librarians right here.” Ezekiel pointed out.

“No, there are four _former_ librarians inside the Library. All four of you resigned and none of you have taken the post or had been rehired… if this keeps up, invitations will be sent out soon or maybe they already have… and the library will choose a new librarian.” Jenkins explained delicately as everyone blanched.

“But it can’t do that!” Stone protested.

“It can. I’m just the caretaker, and with Charlene and Judson gone, the task would have fallen to the Guardian but since Colonel Baird…is… well… the Library will have the autonomy to choose its new librarian. You already know what will happen without a librarian.” Jenkins told them.

“So what do we do?” Flynn asked, unwilling to allow Eve’s sacrifice to go to waste.

“You have to be certain about this, you can’t have doubts, not anymore.” Jenkins said staring hard at the primary librarian.

“I don’t. So tell me what to do.” Flynn said through gritted teeth.

“The mirror should still be there. Present yourself to it and it would tell you whether it still considers you worthy to be a Librarian or not.” Flynn nodded as he stood and headed towards the Library proper. He returned half an hour later grim but with a golden card reminiscent of the invitation and handed it to Jenkins.

“Welcome back, Sir.” He said as he nodded at Flynn.

Flynn turned to the three that stood to the side of the room. “What do you say? Are you in?” He asked with a raised brow, his dark suit absent of any carnations or flowers. He was still mourning and perhaps would forever mourn the woman that was his match.

The three glanced at one another before nodding solemnly. It felt wrong to be doing this without Eve there, no one to mother them or handle them, no one to make them in to a team or point out the little details that they’d missed. Flynn kept Eve’s apartment up to date on its payment but he didn’t return to it, he moved to the Library’s spare room and kept a picture of her. The rare times he left the annex, Jake would find him drunk in a pub and drag him home.

* * *

 

By the fourth month (Post-Eve) they cornered Jenkins demanding to know about Eve’s immortal family. Jenkins raised a brow and nodded before using an artifact to display his memories. They saw many of the people they’d seen when Eve died but the red-haired girl, the centurion, and the blonde with curls were all missing. The man in tweed was absent, instead a man in a suit and converse was doubled over, his hands glowing and to his other side was Eve’s mother holding a blonde toddler.

_“Merlin, it’s your changing time isn’t it?” Gallahad asked as he watched from a distance as the man in front of him glowed golden on and off._

_“Daddy!” The toddler said._

_“I’ll be alright, Eve. Don’t worry, you’ll see, daddy will change how he looks but I will always love you.” The man said._

_“Is she like you?” Gallahad asked softly._

_“Her and her siblings. They’re not human, they can live for hundreds of thousands of years or even millions if they’re careful with their regenerations. We only get thirteen, but had our people still been around, they could have earned another cycle of it.” The man said as he took a deep breath._

_“It’s time.” He said as he pressed a quick kiss to Eve’s mother. The other members of the family all stepped well away from the man as he was engulfed in a golden explosion, his scream changing and suddenly it was over and in his place and in his clothes stood Eve’s father._

_“Legs! I’ve still got legs! And arms!” He said gleefully as he looked at them. “Hair… still not ginger! And blimey! I’m a girl!” He said frantically before pressing a hand on his throat and breathing a sigh of relief. “No, I’m not.” He said before he turned to his wife. “Well, Rose Tyler, what do you think?” He asked smugly._

_“It’s different.” She said simply as the little Eve giggled._

_“Good different or bad different?” The Doctor asked._

_“Just different.” She said with a grin._

They all stared astounded as they watched Eve’s parents tease one another as they led everyone into the blue box that was apparently bigger on the inside. The memory changed and they watched in fascination as the ‘Captain’ was beheaded and his body seemingly stood up and reached for his head a moment later.

“So that little girl… that was Eve?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes, that was Eve Tyler or Baird as she was later called. Eve’s father isn’t human, he’s the last son of Gallifrey, the only pure Gallifreyan Time Lord from the oldest civilization left alive. His people have a little trick to cheat death by instantaneously destroying every cell in their body and rapidly building a new gene sequence. The personality changes but the person and feelings remain… provided they remember.” Jenkins paused and looked at each of the librarians.

“Each body can last from between 10,000 to 100,000 years. This was a trait that Eve and her siblings shared. But they are also able to choose to become human if they want too, their regenerations and their ‘time lord’ essence is stripped from them and their biology rewritten to be purely human. Colonel Baird chose this when she was three hundred years old and physically the age of a twenty-two-year-old. I believe she wanted to tell you this after bowling… anyway, there’s the other type of immortality that was done one her Uncle, the one where no matter what death he suffers, he resurrects looking perfectly healthy. Her mother’s immortality is because she tied her lifespan to her husband’s.” Jenkins said.

He watched them contemplate those words for a moment before turning to Flynn. “She made her choice and she chose to be human, she walked away from immortality but she went back to it to do her duty, and to do it for you… all of you.” Jenkins told them.

Flynn looked down guiltily as he fished for something, anything to remember her by. He turned to Jenkins. “Can it be undone? Can she change like her father?” Flynn asked.

“It can but I don’t know if she was alive enough or if her mother chose to disregard her wishes and force the revert back to time lord but if she did, then the Eve Baird we knew wouldn’t come back the same and may not even look the same.” Jenkins said.

“I don’t care. As long as she’s safe.” Flynn said.

“But she may not remember you.” Jenkins pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter, at least she’s alive.” Flynn reiterated.

“But we don’t know that she is.” Cassandra said calmly as Flynn pursed his lips and turned away.

* * *

 

It was six months Post-Eve that they’d heard the wheezing groan of the blue box coming from within the library. They all turned to one another before sprinting from the Annex and into the Library and Flynn’s breath was caught because she was there, her hair was much longer but she was there. Eve stood with her back to them and talking enthusiastically with her family.

She turned towards them slowly when her mother nodded to them and Flynn swooped in to pull her into a hug, needing to feel the comforting beat of her heart. “Welcome home, Guardian.” He said softly before they pulled away.

“It’s good to be home, Librarian.” She said before she leaned up and kissed him, the past few months suddenly fell away and all Flynn could focus on was the woman in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this goes I might post up another chapter, just a talk between Flynn and Eve's parents about immortality and maintaining a healthy immortal marriage. Tell me what you think.


End file.
